La promesa de dos almas
by fangirlx.x
Summary: Hinata se encuentra cautiva asustada de la oscuridad en su desesperanza encuentra un alivio al silencio de la noche pero esto atraerá a otra persona. Un silencioso vínculo se formará entre ambos. Pareja Sasuke e Hinata. -Completo-
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Naruto y su mundo son de Kishimoto

**Aviso Importante:** Este fic sera de la pareja Sasuke e Hinata

* * *

**Encuentro de dos almas**

La oscuridad era profunda las pocas estrellas que veía por la pequeña ventana con barrotes lucían tan lejanas como su propia libertad. Esa noche de luna nueva le helaba la piel muy aparte del común frio nocturno, el silencio aplastante la ahogaba pero gracias a ese indicador nocturno supo cuánto tenia cautiva y tembló al ser consciente de que apenas se cumplía un mes. Y para ella había sido una eternidad, tal vez por la ausencia de esperanzas o la profunda soledad que era su única compañía. Cuando la capturaron se aseguraron de hacerlo de tal manera que todos la dieran por muerta y aun si hubiese sido distinto dudaba que muchos se esforzaran en rescatarla, seguro solo su equipo los demás realmente no echarían en falta a Hinata Hyuga.

Los oídos le dolían las noches eran lo peor, de día al menos algunos cantos de aves se colaban por la pequeña ventana de su celda tan pequeña que ni su menuda hermana pasaría por ella, pero en las noches parecía que todo ser vivo se alejaba del lugar, no podía culparlos el sitio era sombrío y el peligro rezumbaba en el aire.

Estaba encogida abrazando sus rodillas su ropa apestaba pero las nauseas se fueron tras los primeros días, solo la sacaban una vez al día y la llevaban a un baño mugriento donde medio podía asearse. Un par de días atrás se vio en el espejo roto y su apariencia la asusto, estaba delgada incluso se notaba en su cara y sus ojos... no tenían expresión alguna, eran los ojos de alguien que no tiene esperanza, la mirada de un condenado a muerte esa era la imagen que le devolvía el espejo. Estar famélica era normal con una comida al día que al inicio no podía ni tragar pero el paso de los días hicieron mella en su organismo y acabo tragando lo que fuera. Se planteo dejarse morir de hambre pero ¿qué tan cobarde podía ser? además dudaba que la dejaran hacerlo, su única luz en aquel agujero era la técnica que su padre le enseño al convertirse en genin.

_"Eres débil, fácilmente caerás en manos enemigas no puedes permitir que se apoderen del Byakugan" _

Esa fue la frase de felicitación que le dio al saber que se convirtió en genin, luego le mostro la técnica que solo el souke conoce, una técnica que protege el Byakugan aunque el precio es la vida. Al menos actuaria como una Hyuga no permitiría que su kekkei genkai cayera en manos enemigas y esa pobre y burda determinación la mantenía con vida, porque cuando realizara la técnica todo lo que estuviera en un radio de cincuenta metros desaparecía con ella, al menos trataría de devolver el golpe.

Estiró las piernas apoyándose en la pared, no esperaba nada pero el silencio era insoportable siempre había sido silenciosa y le gustaba ser así oía mucho mientras guardaba silencio y muchas veces se sintió sola aun rodeada de personas y se acostumbró a esa soledad. Sin embargo ese silencio era distinto como si negara su existencia como si fuera un simple insecto.

—Ni siquiera un ave— cuyos cantos de día aliviaban su soledad.

Sentía sus parpados pesados pero no podía dormir los sueños eran pesadillas y despertaba exaltada con el corazón latiendo a mil, a penas y podía descansar a ratos durante el día porque temía demasiado a la noche. Sus parpados cayeron, su cuerpo la traiciono pero no fue una pesadilla, por primera vez en años soñó con su madre, con sus nanas, sus canciones que la arrullaban en las noches oscuras.

Abrió los ojos y notó que aun estaba oscuro, el silencio la oprimía, sus labios se abrieron y empezó como un murmullo una de las viejas nanas de su infancia. No supo por cuanto canto en voz baja hasta el amanecer, se sorprendió pues no recordaba esas canciones creía que por el dolor que las acompañaban pero en esa situación las frases venían solas, el ritmo sonaba en su mente marcando la pauta. Cuando los primeros rayos del sol brillaron su garganta estaba seca y rasposa, echó la cabeza atrás y se rindió al cansancio con una extraña sensación de paz.

Esa noche en cuanto oscureció el pavor no la asaltó pero al pasar las horas el miedo empezó a rondarla, no lo pensó ni siquiera temió que la reprendieran o acelerar su propia muerte, su boca se abrió y otra nana resonó en la celda un poco mas fuerte, su mirada fija en la ventana tratando de olvidar los barrotes, canto una tras otra hasta que la luz del nuevo día aclaro la oscuridad.

Y las nanas de su niñez regresaron para defenderla de la noche, para escudarla del silencio opresor. Justo cuando la luz de la luna empezó a notarse en su ciclo sin fin algo cambio, cantaba como las noches anteriores no fuerte no suave en un tono de voz calmado tranquilo cuando él apareció.

No detuvo su nana si venía a matarla era mejor que lo hiciera porque no se detendría, no enfrentaría de nuevo ese silencio avasallante pero él no entro percibió como se detenía en la puerta de la celda observándola tras los barrotes, sentía su mirada pero no lo miro, sus ojos no se apartaron de la ventana, su labios no dejaron de moverse y cuando el alba llego él se marcho.

Ese día tuvo doble ración de agua dormitó a ratos ya que de día las pesadillas no venían. Más tarde avanzada la noche cuando los tentáculos del miedo le rozaban los pies la primera nana resonó y poco después él regreso.

Se volvió una rutina ella cantaba entrada la noche y él aparecía poco después se quedaba hasta el amanecer siempre sin dejar de verla pero ella nunca lo miraba.

Dos noches antes de luna llena la claridad de su luz la calmo aliviaba la oscuridad así que considero no cantar esa noche sin embargo poco después al no escuchar su voz él entro a la celda. Un vacío golpeo su estómago lo cual era estúpido dado que no tenía mucho adentro, su pulso se aceleró pero no lo miro aun cuando sentía su mirada fría clavada en su rostro, reunió fuerzas y siguió mirando por la ventana con el reflejo de la luna en el rostro, él avanzo y se sentó frente a ella en un banco viejo, no dijo nada solo espero después de un momento entendió… él quería que cantara.

Sus labios se entreabrieron y las notas de la primer canción sonaron, poco a poco se relajó y cayó en cuenta que desde que él la escuchaba la soledad demoledora se había ido ¡estúpida! se reprendió pero no pudo evitarlo supuso que era normal aferrarse a cualquier pequeño detalle en una situación así.

Canto hasta el amanecer sin mirarlo él se levanto y salió, ese día no solo fue más agua también la comida cambio algo más decente que le supo a gloria tras las porquerías que había estado comiendo.

Se descubrió ansiosa esperando la noche y se sintió patética al ser consciente de ello, esa noche comenzó a cantar al sentirlo venir pero aun cuando ya cantaba él no se detuvo en la puerta, de nuevo entró, de nuevo se sentó, de nuevo la mirada fija en ella y de nuevo no lo miró.

Las noches de luna llena siempre le habían gustado le recordaba que aun en la oscuridad podía haber luz, esa noche canto como de costumbre como en un pacto silencioso. Lo sintió acercarse y poco después entró, se sentó en el banco viejo de nuevo ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Por qué venia? ¿Por qué la escuchaba? jamás sabría nada mirando por la ventana, reunió sus fuerzas y lo miro.

Sasuke Uchiha lucia imperturbable, fuerte, serio, frio, sus ojos negros la miraban con tal intensidad que estuvo a punto de dejar su canto pero esos ojos le decían que continuara y ella no se detuvo ¿Por cuánto se miraron? no supo pero el sol salió y un poco más tarde que los otros días él se marchó.

Su carcelero particular llego casi a medio día como siempre, los primeros días intento atacarlo se quedó sin comida por días y ni siquiera le hizo un rasguño. La llevo por un camino distinto y temió por su vida, no sabía porque si ya se había mentalizado a su muerte ¿qué cambio? pero la llevo a una habitación con un baño por mucho decente, jabón, ropa todo a su disposición.

Lo miro extrañada lo cual era raro ya que sus expresiones se habían vuelto huecas pero él ni siquiera se percató se fue dejándola sola. Podía ser fuerte pero dudaba de su inteligencia tenía pinta de ser un monigote sin pensamiento que solo obedecía ordenes. No pensó mas y se duchó, se lavó el cabello y casi acabo el jabón lavándose una y otra vez, la ropa era sencilla blanca sin mucha gracia y grande, perfecta. Al abrir la puerta el carcelero esperaba para llevarla de vuelta, la comida fue distinta suculenta incluso dejo agua en la celda antes de marcharse y lo más sorprendente ¡tenia frazadas! y el mugroso colchón fue cambiado.

Esa noche no canto hasta que él llego y se sentó, lo miró directamente a los ojos y empezó a cantar. Había pensado toda la tarde en la canción, era una nana dulce que no recordaba bien pero se esforzó en traer de nuevo a su memoria porque quería cantarla para él, una nueva canción y en sus ojos supo que sabía que era su forma de decir gracias. Porque estaba segura que fue Sasuke Uchiha quien orquesto los cambios en su cautiverio, quien le devolvió algo de dignidad a su encierro pero más que eso quería demostrarle que agradecía su compañía, su silenciosa presencia a su lado. Aun si sabía que él estaba del lado de su captor, que había huido de su hogar en busca de poder dejando todo atrás pero de alguna extraña manera sentía que la entendía y quería que lo supiera.

La luna avanzó en su ciclo, las noches pasaban y sus visitas se volvieron rutina, los días cambiaron ahora tenía ropa limpia cada día ya no cantaba tanto solo un par de canciones que sabia eran sus preferidas, lo sabía por la expresión de sus ojos cada vez que las entonaba. Cuando no cantaba solo había silencio pero no incómodo solo natural, a veces desviaba la mirada a la ventana pero siempre que sus ojos regresaban a él se topaba con su mirada. No sabía porque la veía tanto era algo enigmático como él mismo se encontraba atraída por sus ojos que a pesar de ser oscuros no la asustaban, mas aun se descubrió detallando su rostro, admirando su aura y la esencia misteriosa que se escondía tras esa mirada reservada, le gustaba aquel silencio que mantenían y no la hacia sentir mal. Ya no temía a las noches ahora eran lo que más esperaba para verlo, para apreciarlo, para acompañarlo porque en algún punto entendió que por eso se conectaban, sí ella estaba presa por barrotes pero él estaba preso por sus sentimientos, ambos presa de la soledad, ambos encontrando alivio en la silenciosa compañía del otro.

El día de la noche de luna nueva encontró un vestido en su cambio de ropa casi se atraganta no entendía el porqué de aquello pero lo uso, se miro al espejo y ahogo una exclamación. No había recuperado su antigua apariencia pero se veía mucho mejor y el cambio más grande no era el largo de su cabello eran sus ojos… parecían tener vida de nuevo y el vestido era sencillo para bajo de la rodilla con volantes en el pecho pero precioso. Se sonrojo y se sintió estúpida no estaba en una situación que le permitiera algo así pero no podía controlarlo, ella no era coqueta ni femenina nunca le preocupo mucho su apariencia sin embargo quería ver la expresión de sus ojos al verla vestida así. Su carcelero aprecio el cambio pero Hinata no lo noto ella solo esperaba por él pero algo cambio de nuevo esa noche, algo que no imaginó.

Aun cuando cantó, aun cuando esperó esa noche Sasuke Uchiha no apareció.

Comprendió que no llegaría cuando se acercaba el amanecer el dolor en su pecho la traspaso, la oscuridad de la noche la golpeó como nunca antes y para cuando lo notó las lagrimas ya corrían por sus mejillas, lloró… ni siquiera cuando la atraparon lo hizo, ni siquiera cuando comprendió que moriría entonces ¿por qué ahora? La respuesta llego lenta y dolorosamente a su cabeza, él se convirtió en su esperanza. No, no solo eso, se llevo las manos a la cara al entender, era algo más profundo más complicado. Había escuchado que en ocasiones los secuestrados se enamoraban de su captor pero Sasuke no era su secuestrador aun así no podía explicarlo de otra forma era la única razón ¿o no?

A medio día su carcelero la llevo por el camino viejo se asustó pero no lo demostró, el lugar mugriento le pareció 10 veces peor salía deprisa pero al abrir la puerta escuchó a su carcelero hablar con otro.

—Son solo rumores— su hablar era lento como si le costara hilar la frase.

—Pero si fuera cierto.

—No, nada cambiara esta pequeña morirá esta noche.

—Así que hoy era el día.

—Si hoy Orochimaru sama tomara sus ojos.

Fue por eso, por eso no vino seguro sabia su destino, no fue más que un entretenimiento en sus noches silenciosas no tenía sentido seguir con aquello el vestido fue un regalo de despedida o algo así. Pero era lógico ¿qué esperaba? Ella no era nada, salió despacio resignada regresando al plan inicial cuando Orochimaru se acercara ejecutaría la técnica y trataría de llevárselo con ella. Sin embargo la noche avanzó y nadie llegó, los nervios la atenazaron pero no podía cantar eso se había ido con él, se acercaba el amanecer cuando lo notó.

Se levantó y se quedo estática frente a la puerta ¿sería él quien la llevaría a su sentencia? esperaba que no, no quería que estuviera cerca cuando activara la técnica tal vez podría advertirle, no él lo alertaría y arruinaría todo ¿Qué debía hacer? La puerta se abrió y él apareció igual que siempre impasible, se encontró con esos ojos negros y todos su pensamientos se fueron su intensidad la desarmaba.

—Sígueme— Se volteó y dio un par de pasos pero ella se quedo quieta sin moverse —Rápido.

Su voz no sonaba molesta su tono era serio pero no podía sacar nada más. Se obligo a obedecer y avanzó tras él. No había nadie, las celdas estaban vacías, ni un sonido y lo mas estúpido se sentía bien al saber que al menos lo pudo ver una última vez, su corazón se aceleraba aun mirando solo su espalda, poco a poco salieron del laberinto de pasillos y llegaron a la salida.

—Que... — comenzó confundida.

—Continúa.

Obedeció dubitativa pero en cuanto salieron y el aire fresco le dio de lleno instintivamente lleno los pulmones y sonrió un poco al sentir su cabellos moverse con el viento.

—Vete.

Lo miró asombrada — ¿Cómo?

Sasuke le sostuvo la mirada —Eres libre.

—N… no entiendo.

Se acercó un paso a ella —Puedes irte nadie te lo impedirá.

¿Por qué? ¿No estaría en problemas? es más ¿que hacia ella dudando? —Pero...

—Vete.

Camino con la miraba baja y avanzó solo algunos metros, los primeros rayos del sol pintaban el cielo se giró y tal como pensaba él la veía.

— ¿Y tú?

Sasuke negó, Hinata bajo el rostro sonrojada y triste las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, no quería despedirse. Se sobresalto al verlo muy cerca.

Muy despacio Sasuke levantó su mano y tomó su mentón alzándole el rostro, atrapándola con su mirada oscura, aun más lentamente se acercó. Su respiración se agitó al comprender el rumbo de su acción cerró los ojos y Sasuke despacio unió sus labios en un beso suave y efímero.

—Vete— susurró contra sus labios.

—Ven conmigo— soltó aun con los ojos cerrados.

—No.

Abrió los párpados —Me quedaré— Algo destelló en sus ojos pero desapareció antes de darle tiempo de comprender.

—Debes irte. — Y no era una opción.

Bajo la cabeza entristecida Sasuke se alejó observándola, Hinata se volteó justo a tiempo cuando unas lágrimas traicioneras escaparon de sus ojos, tomó aire y desapareció.

Sasuke la vio alejarse mientras el sol naciente iluminaba el paisaje.

.

x-x-x

.

Todo había sido en vano, una mentira tras otra, mató a su hermano quien no era lo que parecía, acabo sumergido en una venganza sin sentido y tras arrasar media Konoha descubrió que todo había sido un engaño. Las ordenes de Itachi fueron idea del mismo sujeto que le reveló la verdad, todo parte de un plan para usarlos como herramientas. Ahora Naruto que no dejo de luchar por él agonizaba víctima del tipo enmascarado que lo ataco después de su pelea, solo lo había usado para desgastar a Naruto.

Para empeorar su chakra estaba al límite ni siquiera funcionaría su intento de redención o sacrificio según el punto de vista. Solo un poco mas de chakra era lo que necesitaba para sellar para siempre al maldito que arruino su vida, la de su hermano y quien lo manipulo pero al ritmo en que la técnica consumía su chakra ni eso podría hacer. Quiso vengarse, quiso salvar lo poco que quedaba, salvar a Naruto, salvarla a ella...

Lo único bueno que una vez hiso; dejarla libre. Recordaba todo con detalle sabía que Orochimaru pronto intentaría tomar su cuerpo esperaba el momento adecuado para acabarlo. Aguardando escapaba de las noches vacías escuchando aquella voz hipnótica que lo atraía, aquella criatura frágil que lo cautivaba con su inocencia y sus ojos plata únicos, por eso aquel día cuando Orochimaru dijo que tomaría sus ojos perdió la cabeza y lo atacó. La batalla duro más de lo planeado y tuvo que hacer muchos arreglos para dejarle el paso libre y seguro para que se fuera.

¿Cuántas veces revivió sus canciones? ¿Cuántas veces recordó sus labios? ¿Sus ojos claros que lo hechizaron? Aquella noche de luna llena cuando lo miró comprendió la hermosura que encerraba, una luz en su oscuridad, un canto en su silencio, una compañía en su soledad.

Aun ahora justo antes de hacer la técnica la había visto entre la multitud, sana y salva con sus ojos preocupados y fijos en él y de nuevo ese sentimiento lo invadió, quería que viviera. No dejo de verla hasta que la oscuridad lo envolvió quería llevarse el recuerdo de su mirada, saber que estaría a salvo y ahora ni siquiera eso lograría.

Alzó el rostro viéndose rodeado por la oscuridad el silencio profundo y la misma constante de su vida; la soledad.

…

Hinata lo había visto todo antes de que esa especie de cono oscuro se alzara, él la miraba, él se despedía. Tsunade y Sakura estabilizaron a Naruto pero si despertaba y veía lo que Sasuke hacia intentaría detenerlo, ambos morirían y el sacrificio de Sasuke seria en vano, porque en su mirada vio su deseo de salvar a su amigo a lo que quedaba e incluso a ella. Ella que no había dejado de pensarlo ni un momento, que no había dejado de soñarlo ni una noche, que había comprendido que era algo demasiado profundo lo que los unió.

La parte de arriba del cono oscuro empezó a desvanecerse —No lo logrará— soltó Kiba a su lado.

Ese cono oscuro era un sello o eso dijo Gaara, Sasuke sellaría la amenaza inmortal pero era tan sombrío podía imaginarlo rodeado de esa oscuridad completamente solo.

—Saben ustedes dos son mi familia lo único que me trajo de vuelta.

Shino giró en su dirección y a su otro lado Kiba la veía con el ceño fruncido

—Sé que me perdonaran yo quiero que vivan felices— Saltó veloz y pasando entre todos entro al jutsu.

—NO— Kiba trato de seguirla, detenerla, lo que fuera pero estaba clavado al piso. Miro a Shino que veía el suelo Hinata había hecho algo raro con su chakra, los había inmovilizado.

— ¡Hinata! — gritó Kiba y luchó con fuerza pero la silueta de su amiga desapareció en el oscuro cono. Cayó al suelo y se llevo las manos a la cara con la rotunda verdad partiéndolo en dos, acababa de perder a su mejor amiga de nuevo. Shino también cedió ante el peso de su cuerpo, se agachó y golpeo el suelo con fuerza mientras los susurros se extendían entre los presentes.

...

Sasuke sentía su cuerpo desfallecer su visión se cerraba y de pronto se detuvo ¿estaba muerto? Un par de ojos claros surgieron frente a él ¿era un sueño? Ella estaba frente a él, sus manos en el suelo concentrando chakra, no, no era un sueño.

—Estúpida— dijo cansado.

—lo siento.

Después de todo lo que hiso para que viviera — ¿que hiciste?

Hinata se mordió el labio no quería que se enfadara —Yo... yo no podía dejarte solo.

—Morirás— soltó con pesar.

—Debí morir hace tiempo pero tú me salvaste. — aseguro confiada.

Precisamente —Tenias que vivir.

—Esto es lo que decidí hacer.

Sasuke negó como podía ser tan tonta él no tenía futuro esa era su mejor opción, morir luchando pero ella…

—Me salvaste de la oscuridad— la miro sus ojos lucían decididos y profundos —De aquella soledad aplastante no quería que terminarás solo.

¿Así que era eso? ¿Lastima? ¿Un idiota sentimiento de deuda?

—Además— continúo ella. —Yo... no puedo tolerar perderte de nuevo— jadeo sus fuerzas se iban —Si... si no puedo salvarte al... al menos déjame estar junto a ti.

Ahí estaba esa pequeña luz, esa esencia tranquila que lo atrajo, aquella resignación en su cantar, la vida que comenzó a resurgir con el paso de las noches en sus ojos claros.

—Debí encontrarte antes.

Ella se acercó y sus brazos se movieron solos acercándola —La próxima vez— dijo con deje divertido.

Próxima vez ¿merecía él otra oportunidad? esperaba que si —Te buscare entonces.

Ella apoyo el mentón en su hombro ya no les quedaban energías, la oscuridad los arrastraba —Te estaré esperando— susurro en su oído.

Sasuke se apartó un poco en un impulso quería ver sus ojos — ¿Es una promesa?

Ella asintió —Es una promesa.

Sus labios se rozaron y todo lo demás desapareció dejando el eco de dos almas solitarias que se encontraron sin buscarse.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Hola ¿Como han estado? Yo súper ocupada ahora tengo dos trabajos y sigo estudiando así que mi tiempo se ha reducido a nada D:

Esta historia surgió en medio de un bloqueo con un long fic que será regalo de cumpleaños para mi amiga, estoy atorada con el final (no lo publicare hasta estar segura de poder acabarlo) y esto surgió en medio pensaba dejarlo en un one shot pero mi amiga y sus compañeras casi me exigieron continuar porque no podía dejarlos así, ante su insistencia rescribí las frases del final y trate de hacer una continuación solo que será algo así como un universo alterno.

Tengo el inicio y el final solo me queda lo del medio XD pero espero subirlo pronto, la segunda parte tendrá más diálogos (en esta se me fue la mano con la narración lo siento) y será del punto de vista de Sasuke. Por cierto el contexto de este es antes de que Sasuke asesinara a Orochimaru digamos que de alguna forma atraparon a Hinata por su Byakugan (con eso de que le gustan tanto los experimentos y muestras) y Sasuke estaba en la misma guarida, lo explico por aquello que no quedara claro o me enredara lo siento. Tambien disculpen lo errores que se me pasen trato de revisarlo varias veces pero apesto con las tildes y comas.

Espero sus opiniones por fis y aprovecho para agradecer los reviews de Razones para vivir que aun recibo en serio muchísimas gracias.


	2. Reencuentro

******Disclaimer**: Naruto y su mundo son de Kishimoto

* * *

**Reencuentro**

— ¡Si! —El rubio alzó la mano en señal de victoria —Estamos en la misma clase, si logre entrar después de todo lo que estudie.

El chico de cabello negro y aspecto serio casi sonríe —Todo un logro ¿quieres una placa conmemorativa?

El tercer chico bostezaba —No pensé que lo lograrías.

—Oigan estudie como desquiciado para entrar y los tuve a ustedes de tutores lógico entraría aunque tendrán que ayudarme en los exámenes o perderé el año.

—No tengo tiempo para eso.

El rubio sonrió —Claro Shikamaru tú estarás muuuy ocupado.

El aludido rodó los ojos, ya iban a empezar.

—No seas así Naruto— dijo el otro chico ganándose la atención de ambos —Apuesto a que ella le dará sustanciosas clases— Sonrió y Naruto rió con él.

Shikamaru solo suspiro el año ni siquiera empezaba —Muy audaz Sasuke dilo delante de ella.

La sonrisa de Sasuke aumentó mas —No le temo a tu novia.

—Yo si— Naruto no tenía ni un ápice de vergüenza.

Shikamaru sonrió —Muy sabio de tu parte.

—Pero no a ti— le aclaró.

Siguieron haciendo bromas a expensas de su amigo hasta la entrada del gimnasio donde se llevaría acabo la ceremonia de entrada, muchas chicas giraban a verlos. Shikamaru pasaba de ellas solo tenía ojos para su novia y no por temerle ni nada por el estilo, Naruto sonreía y guiñaba un ojo a todas y Sasuke... ni siquiera les prestaba atención.

Naruto le decía que no entendía porque no aprovechaba la popularidad que tenia entre las mujeres pero para él las chicas siempre le parecían carentes de algo, algunas superficiales algo tontas, ninguna era lo que buscaba aun cuando no sabía que buscaba exactamente, así que pasaba de ellas.

Habían dos filas en el gimnasio de inmediato se movieron a la más corta pero Shikamaru paso de largo y se fue a la más larga por tanto quedaron unos ocho lugares delante de él. Naruto sonrió burlón pero Sasuke frunció el ceño su amigo no era tonto había algo tras su decisión, sacudió la cabeza solo era una fila no había que darle mas vueltas. Se puso de puntillas siguiendo un impulso y vio una cabellera rubia ¡oh no!

—Vamos— le murmuro a Naruto que lo siguió obediente.

Salieron de la fila corta directo a la otra pero un profesor los atrapó en el camino —Vuelvan a la fila no anden tonteando.

Los devolvió a la fila y no a sus antiguos lugares si no al final ¡rayos!

— ¿Porqué hiciste eso? ahora estamos más atrás que Shikamaru.

—Cállate— Desvió la mirada, adelante veía alumnos salir sobándose el pecho y mirando feo en dirección a su fila —Estúpido Shikamaru.

— ¿Qué sucede Sasuke?

—Nada— Naruto estaba ahora al frente, bueno con suerte se desquitaría con él.

Sus ojos vagaron mientras las filas avanzaban hasta que vislumbró a la chica que daba la bienvenida en la fila de Shikamaru. Su cabello azulino sujeto en una coleta larga, su piel blanca, su sonrisa amable, sus extraños ojos, jamás había visto ojos así no podía apartar la mirada. Daba un bienvenidos y colocaba el listón en el pecho de los nuevos estudiantes con sumo cuidado, les sonreía cortésmente y pasaba al siguiente.

Cuando llego el turno de Shikamaru la sonrisa fue distinta, incluso la forma de mirarlo era alegre ¿qué tenía ese vago para ganarse a las chicas? Dijo algo que no entendió y Shikamaru le contesto, lo que sea que dijo la hizo reír y un suave rubor apareció en sus mejillas… era hermosa.

—Avanza— dijo malhumorado el chico de atrás, se dio cuenta que entre él y Naruto había un buen espacio.

La vio de nuevo mientras avanzaba, le ponía con cuidado el lazo a su amigo él fingió que lo pinchaba y ella se sobresalto dijo algo con expresión culpable y Shikamaru sonrió ¡mierda! estaba molesto y no sabía ni porque pero iba a golpear a ese idiota. La chica tras Shikamaru parecía pensar lo mismo pues les soltó un deprisa irritado y ella se sonrojo aun mas.

—Sasuke es ella.

—Lo sé— dijo sin mirar a Naruto.

—Va usarnos de alfileteros.

— ¿Qué?— vio a su amigo confundido y comprendió que hasta ese momento vio a la rubia. Ella también los vio y exhibió una sonrisa perversa. —Cobarde— lo empujó para que avanzara.

Miró otra vez a la chica de ojos claros, cuando debía poner el listón lo hacía con mucha paciencia por eso la fila larga. Sintió a Naruto moverse y avanzó en automático, ella llevaba el uniforme de manera correcta la falda del corte indicado, la camisa abotonada según la norma. Naruto se movió de nuevo y volvió su atención a él, uno más y seria su turno.

— ¡AH!—El chico del frente respingo —Ten más cuidado.

Error pensó.

— ¡OUCH!

—Siguiente— cantó la chica ignorando el lamento.

Empujó a Naruto al verlo dudoso.

— ¿Qué tenemos aquí? don cabeza hueca— la sonrisa amplia de la chica le dio un escalofrió.

Sin embargo el rubio tenía su orgullo —Pero si es la señorita asalta cunas.

La sonrisa se tenso —Bienvenido al instituto Konoha— Sasuke cerró un ojo al ver a Naruto encogerse ante el pinchazo —Mmm no quedo bien— Otro encogimiento —Sigue torcida— comento inocente.

—Déjalo así—graznó en tono estrangulado haciéndola reír mientras se iba sobándose el pecho.

Sasuke avanzo seguro con una pequeña sonrisa —Temari sempai— la saludó tranquilo.

—Que formal Uchiha kun. Bienvenido al instituto Konoha.

Disfruto su expresión frustrada al no sacarle ni una mueca con el pinchazo, salió de la fila y paso junto a la chica.

—Me pinchaste— reclamó la joven frente a ella.

–Lo siento.

Sasuke casi deja de caminar al oír su voz, era extrañamente familiar era agradable y delicada, quería acercarse pero Naruto apareció a su lado jalándolo.

—Es una bruta casi me traspasa de lado a lado ¿Donde se metió Shikamaru?

Sasuke lo buscó—Allá— señaló un espacio apartado. Caminaron deprisa hasta él.

—Tú bastardo pudiste advertirnos.

—Solo sabía que tenía que encargarse de la bienvenida pero no sabía en cual fila estaba.

—Mientes— le acusó Naruto aun sobándose.

— ¿Porqué elegiste esa fila?— Sasuke se puso a su lado.

—Conociendo a Temari iría veloz sin importarle como colocar el lazo y probablemente se aprovecharía para sacar su estrés. La fila más larga era la segura.

Naruto hizo un puchero —Debiste decirnos.

—Fue mi recompensa por sus bromas.

—Eres un...

— ¿Sabías quien estaba en la otra fila? —intervino Sasuke.

— ¿Hinata? no pero cualquiera era mejor que Temari.

Con que Hinata — ¿La conoces?— Shikamaru lo miró extrañado —Te vi hablarle muy amable y con Temari al lado...

—Que va son compañeras desde el año pasado, Temari la quiere mucho y la he visto varias veces.

—Como cuando salen juntos— se metió Naruto.

Shikamaru lo ignoró—Creo que el chico de tercero que tenía que encargarse no vino así que es normal que se ofreciera a ayudar a Temari— Compañeras entonces también era un año mayor —¿Por qué?

Se topó con la mirada inteligente de su amigo tener un genio de compañero tenía sus desventajas, se encogió de hombros —Curiosidad.

—Mmm.

—Me dueleee— Naruto volvía a la carga.

…

Tras la ceremonia fueron al salón, desde la ventana la vio aparecer acompañada de Temari, traía muchos lazos en la mano y reía de algo que Temari dijo, una chica de moños se acercó por detrás y le soltó la coleta dejando su cabello suelto. Sasuke sintió algo extraño en su estomago una especie de vacío que nunca había experimentado, cuando entraron al edificio y no la pudo ver más regreso su atención a clase donde Shikamaru lo veía de reojo así que fingió indiferencia.

Las clases pasaron aburridas las chicas de inmediato parecieron marcarlo le lanzaban miradas, coqueteos que simplemente ignoraba. Al almuerzo salieron al patio donde se sentaron bajo la sombra de un árbol.

— ¿No iras a ver a tu princesa?

—Déjalo Naruto

El chico se quedo pensando —Aun no entiendo que le ves, es una grosera.

Shikamaru había asistido bajo amenaza de los profesores a unas olimpiadas académicas el año pasado ahí la conoció o más bien ahí se debatieron el primer puesto pero Shikamaru la venció. Después de eso acabaron juntos en el paseo a los museos y aunque al principio se ignoraron en medio de aquellas obras resulto que tenían muchos puntos de vista que consideraron. Al final del viaje intercambiaron números y quedaron de verse, ese verano se finiquito el asunto y Shikamaru el chico vago y descuidado salió con que tenía una novia un año mayor que él.

Se volvió el punto de bromas entre los dos pero sabían que su amigo iba en serio y de hecho les agradaba Temari, no se cortaba al decir las cosas era sarcástica, divertida y lista pero eso no evitaba las bromas.

—Nunca lo entenderás.

—Eres muy maduro para tu edad— Sasuke lo dijo en tono de burla pero era la verdad.

— ¡Vamos! es un ogro.

— ¿Quién es un ogro?

Naruto se encogió ¿qué tan mala suerte debía tener para ser cachado? Se giró para toparse con Temari y dos chicas mas, una reía y la otra parecía ida.

—Y bien rubio oxigenado ¿quien es un ogro?

— ¿A quien le dices oxigenado oxigenada?

—Tu cabeza de chorlito a quien crees…

Sasuke se perdió en sus palabras, ella estaba detrás mirándolo casi sin pestañar completamente absorta.

—Y él es Sasuke— la mención de su nombre lo hizo reaccionar.

—Hola— al parecer Temari presentaba a la chica de moños pero ni idea de su nombre.

—Y ella es Hinata.

La chica se sonrojo como si al dejar de mirarla la liberara de alguna hipnosis y volviera a la realidad —Hola— su voz fue trémula.

Sasuke solo atino a asentir.

Temari miró de Sasuke a Hinata y luego a Shikamaru pero este solo se encogió de hombros. —Bien— dijo extrañada —Nos vemos— Al ver que Hinata no se movió la tomo del brazo y casi la remolcó.

Sasuke se quedó mirando su espalda, su cabello largo moviéndose con la brisa y cuando estaban por entrar al pasillo ella se giró pero desvió la vista de inmediato.

—Es linda.

— ¿Quién?— casi le ladró a Naruto.

— ¿eh? pues Tenten su broma fue chistosa.

— ¿Broma?— ¿Tenten?

Shikamaru reprimió una sonrisa comprendiendo lo que sucedió, aquello iba a ser divertido. —Tenten la chica de moños las tres son compañeras.

—Aunque la otra ni siquiera me miró cuando nos presentaron.

Sasuke no contesto solo podía pensar en los ojos perla de Hinata.

…

Salieron de clase y se separaron, Shikamaru se fue con Temari, el padre de Naruto paso por él y Sasuke acabo esperando solo a su hermano.

Ella salió después con varias cosas en las manos, iba apresurada pero en cuanto lo vio se tropezó y tiro todo. Sasuke no espero mas en dos pasos llego a ella y la ayudo a recoger las cosas, habían muchas partituras la observaba pero ella no lo miraba.

—Toma— le habló para que tuviera que mirarlo.

—Gra...gracias.

Pero hablo sin mirarlo y él quería que lo viera — ¿Hinata?— ella se sobresalto y se sonrojo mucho pero lo vio despacio mientras se ponían de pie.

— ¿S...si?

Una hoja se enredo en su cabello sin pensarlo estiró la mano y la quitó ella dio un paso atrás nerviosa —No quise molestarte— de alguna forma que ella se apartara le molesto, no, le dolió ¿qué le pasaba?

—Ah no e...es eso— se colocó un mechón tras la oreja —So...solo me sorprendió. — Acabo mirándolo ruborizada.

Sasuke no sabía que tenía ella pero parecía atraerlo con una fuerza abrumadora, dio un paso mas hacia ella pero el pito de un auto llamo su atención, Itachi mal momento para aparecer.

—Ha...sta mañana Uchiha kun— casi corrió en dirección contraria.

Tiro la puerta al subir.

— ¿Que te pasa?

—Nada.

...

Llevaba casi dos semanas del asco, se la pasaba buscándola y ella parecía pasarla evadiéndolo, solo podía verla de lejos y siempre parecía desaparecer quien sabe a dónde.

—No sé si empezar a preocuparme de que te guste mi novia o concertarte una cita con Hinata.—dijo Shikamaru al verlo mirar fijo al trio de chicas.

— ¿porqué me evade? —refunfuño fastidiado.

La boca de Shikamaru se abrió grande, sinceramente no espero que fuera tan sencillo tal vez porque Naruto no estaba con ellos. —La asustas.

— ¿Qué?

—Según Temari nunca le había gustado nadie y cree que tú le gustas como es la primera vez se asustó.

—Es tonto— él nunca había sentido algo así por una chica pero no iba a ignorarla por ser la primera vez, bueno estaba seguro que aun si lo intentaba no podría hacerlo, no podía explicarlo salía de su comprensión pero no podía sacársela de la cabeza.

—Es una chica, una muy tímida.

— ¿Y que se supone que haga?

Shikamaru hizo esfuerzos titánicos para no reír, Sasuke Uchiha le pedía consejo amoroso. —Déjame pensar— miró a la salida y vio el problema venir de inmediato.

Hinata estaba de pie mientras Kiba el tipo de tercero que no ayudo en la ceremonia tiraba baba junto a ella.

—No es necesario Kiba sempai.

—Por supuesto me cubriste deja que te compense saliendo a comer.

—Yo lo hice por Temari san.

— ¿Un helado entonces?

Hinata lucia incómoda y retrocedía de a poco a cada avance del chico.

—Espera...— Shikamaru trato de detenerlo pero sabía que era en vano Sasuke podía ser muy impulsivo aun cuando criticara tanto a Naruto. ¿A dónde fue Temari?

Sasuke llegó veloz — ¿Nos vamos?— dijo metiéndose entre ambos. Hinata se sonrojo de golpe.

Kiba lo miró molesto — ¿Tú quien eres?

—Qué te importa.

— ¿Qué?

Sasuke lo ignoró — ¿Entonces?— le dijo a la chica que lo miraba sin pestañar.

— ¿Sabes a quien ignoras? ¿En qué grado estas?

—Kiba sempai— Hinata llamo sin mirarlo —Yo iré con él.

— ¿Qué? pero creí...

Sasuke la tomó de la mano sonriendo satisfecho y se la llevo, el contacto de su mano tibia envió descargas a su cuerpo más aun ella acepto irse con él y no con ese inflado.

La miró y ella lucia muy roja "la asustas" la soltó a la vuelta donde nadie los miraba —No debí.

—No— dijo nerviosa —es decir yo... gracias.— lo vio nerviosa.

—Pero te molesto.

—No—corrigió alarmada.

— ¿Porque me evades?

¿Como explicarlo? era algo que no entendía pero cada vez que lo veía su cuerpo reaccionaba de una forma intensa —Yo...

— ¿Te asusto?

Sus ojos se abrieron mucho. —No—respondió de inmediato.

— ¿Entonces?

Tenía que ser sincera no quería que él se alejara —Es... es la reacción que tengo ante ti— murmuró bajando la mirada.

Sasuke se acercó— ¿Qué reacción?— Notó como su respiración se agitaba —Ya veo— subió una mano a su mejilla, estaba tibia se acercó mas y ella apretó los parpados con fuerza, se apartó pues no quería asustarla no quería que huyera mas, quito su mano. Al menos ahora sabia que no era solo él a ella también le afectaba su presencia solo debía esperar aunque la idea no le gustaba.

Hinata lo miró había una chispa de decepción en sus ojos negros que la hizo sentirse mal pero más que eso que se alejara le dejo una sensación de vacío.

—Despacio entonces—lo dijo mas para sí mismo —Hasta mañana Hinata.

Ella no contesto estaba por cruzar la calle cuando la escuchó.

—Hasta mañana Sasuke.

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y algo cálido se removió en su pecho.

...

—Buen día Hinata— había ido directo a ella en cuanto la vio y se sintió satisfecho al verla esperarlo, y disfruto como poco a poco sus mejillas se pintaron de un tono rosa al acercarse.

Ella lo miró sonriendo un poco cohibida —Buen día

—Como que Hinata es Hinata sempai para ti—Tenten apareció sonriendo pero al ver la expresión sombría de Sasuke la sonrisa se borró —Es broma— dijo en tono de disculpa pero al ver que el chico la miraba como si quisiera desaparecerla retrocedió —Va...vamos Hinata.

—Ah pero yo...— miró a Sasuke mientras la castaña la jalaba —Adiós.

—Buen día teme— saludo Naruto jadeando al llegar a su lado.

—Que tiene de bueno— chica entrometida.

…

—Hay que hacer algo— Temari estaba sentada en el pasto mirando como Hinata trataba de acercarse a Sasuke pero las chicas de primero que lo rodeaban no daban espacio, al final su amiga se retiró en silencio con expresión decepcionada y en la mañana había visto a Sasuke rondando su clase de gimnasia.

— ¿Estás segura?— Shikamaru estaba acostado con la cabeza en su regazo.

—Tú dices que va en serio así que te creo pero si esperamos a que Hinata se arme de valor para enfrentar a esas lobas o puedan verse cómodamente tomara tiempo.

—Y Sasuke no es paciente.

— ¿Qué propones?— Temari dejo de acariciar su cabello y lo miró.

—Tengo una idea pero necesito tu ayuda.

Ella sonrió de esa manera que a él le encantaba —Te escucho.

...

Sasuke estaba malhumorado en clase, Hinata ya no lo evitaba pero siempre algún incordio los interrumpía, si tan solo pudiera encontrarla sola tenía que citarla o algo así estaba seguro que solo necesitaban estar a solas pero ¿para qué? no sabía pero su paciencia llegaba al límite. Podía atraparla a la salida de la escuela llevársela lejos para hablar con calma ¿Qué rayos estaba pensando? No podía llevársela así nada mas pero si ella venia por su propia voluntad…

Una mano en su pupitre lo sacó de sus pensamientos, Shikamaru dejo la nota y se sentó a su lado, Sasuke leyó _"tercer salón de música 4 pm"_ lo vio alzando una ceja —Dime por favor que no me estas citando.

Shikamaru hizo mala cara —Ni lo sueñes solo ve hoy y punto.

— ¿Qué?

—Me preguntaste que hacer te lo estoy diciendo, solo hazme caso.

A la hora indicada camino por los edificios hasta llegar al tercer piso justo al final del pasillo estaba el salón. Abrió la puerta despacio y una dulce voz escapó en una canción traspasándolo.

Hinata cantaba.

Entro con cuidado sin hacer ruido, ella estaba de lado con partituras enfrente cantando una pieza que no conocía pero que sonando con su voz hacia vibrar cada fibra de su ser.

Hinata se percató de su presencia dejo de cantar, lo vio sorprendida y se ruborizo un poco.

Sasuke la observaba de manera intensa. —Continua.

Su tono de voz la incitó a obedecer entonando de nuevo la canción, canto mirándolo experimentando algo cálido en su ser hechizada por su mirada oscura, cuando acabo se asusto al notarlo afectado incluso temblaba un poco.

—Sasuke— dijo caminando hacia él — ¿Pa...pasa algo malo?

—No— camino y la tomo de la cintura sacándole un rubor. Ahora todo tenía sentido—Te he estado buscando.

En los ojos de Hinata algo se encendió sus labios se abrieron sin pensarlo —Te estaba esperando.

Fue como si algo interno hiciera click y todo encajara, ambos entendían.

Sasuke la beso despacio gozando el momento cerrando de esa forma una vieja promesa de dos almas que se reencontraban.

.

.

.

* * *

Y aquí el final espero no decepcionarlos trate de controlarlo para que no se me extendiera planeo mucho las historias y no quise pasarme más porque la idea de este era un oneshot y esta segunda parte no fue planeada así que temía se me fuera de las manos, por ejemplo estuve a punto de poner a Hina como profesora (así el asunto de esperarlo era más destacado) pero fijo algo así se me extendía aunque era interesante XD

Lo bueno este domingo fue muy provechoso pude terminar el AU lo malo tengo que editarlo porque escribo y no pongo atención a tildes ni comas y después de acabado el cap lo edito pero en este no lo hice por tanto me toca editarlo todo de cabo a rabo. Por cierto si es un sasuhina mi amiga fue la que me indujo a este pairing.

**LoveSasuhina:** si tengo más historias y si son sasuhinas aparte del AU, escribí un par de capítulos de algo que se me ocurrió tras el capitulo 573 donde Sasuke aparecía en el campo de batalla y se veían las fuerzas shinobis pero no he tenido mucho chance para continuarlo y prefiero esperar un poco a ver como avanzo para luego publicar, así mantengo una actualización seguida. Otras ideas han rondado mi cabeza pero no creo poder mantener dos fics a la vez así que mejor me concentro en uno solo y los saco de a poco.

Sus comentarios son preciosos y me animan mucho sinceramente fueron sus palabras las que me sacaron del bloqueo muchísimas gracias significan mucho para mí. Prometo apresurarme y publicar pronto mas historias.

**Sasha545, Bittersweet-Hyuchiha, Annii GabiiZ, josyuchiha, maribelteka, flordezereso, Dark Amy-chan, LordKami, andrea.**

**¡Muchisimas gracias!  
**


End file.
